Ecos en la bruma
by Clow reed1
Summary: Fic de Weiss en español, creo que sera el primero... un tierno CrawfordxOmi. Crawford busca venganza de la familia Kudou y que mejor que utilizar al pequeño Omi para sus propositos, pero lo que no sabe es que todo cambiara con su boda.....
1. Encuentro con el destino

ecos en la Bruma (adaptación), OmixCrawford  
  
Cap. 1: el encuentro con el destino  
  
Caía una espesa niebla en la casa Takatori, justo para la ceremonia de compromiso de Youji con Asuka; mientras eso pasaba dentro, en la parte de afuera el hermano menor de Youji, Omi miraba las flores que crecían en los alrededores, como no había tenido amigos en su infancia se había aprendido los nombres de las flores pensando que algún día pondría una florería con el dinero que le habían dejado sus padres al morir. Sin notarlo Omi se fue perdiendo entre las flores pues formaban un laberinto más la niebla.  
  
  
  
Por otro lado una figura imponente se acercaba a la casa en busca de venganza, habían arruinado su vida por muchos años, pero gracias al perdón del reina Manxs estaba de vuelta justo para devolverle la mano a la familia que causo su desgracia; mientras nuestro chico protagonista trataba de volver a la casa enredándose con algo cayéndose, torciéndose el pie.  
  
"K´so yo y mi suerte, creo que estoy muy lejos de la fiesta" Omi de todas maneras empieza a gritar esperando que alguien lo oyera y quien más lo escucharía sino una persona a la que no había visto hacia años y de la cual solo había escuchado malos comentarios.  
  
"Sigue gritando por favor, estoy cerca" el desconocido le respondió al oír a Omi sin saber quien era cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Omi quedo impresionado por el porte de su salvador.  
  
"estoy justo enfrente de usted como cinco pasos"  
  
El hombre camino los cinco pasos quedando enfrente de él "estas bien" le pregunto mientras se agachaba hacia Omi, quien toma aire para explicarle lo sucedido, luego lo observo bien era algo más grande que el pero su aura era fuerte algo inexplicable paso dentro de Omi además del dolor que le producía al que el desconocido le examinara el tobillo.  
  
"¿Esto no se ve muy bien, te puedes parar?" Pregunta, a lo que Omi con solo intentar ponerse de pie se queja de dolor y vuelva a caer pero esta vez su salvador lo ataja tomándolo en brazos Omi siente el calor de su fuerte cuerpo confundiéndose, pero en ningún momento sintiendo miedo.  
  
"Eres algo extraño, cualquiera sentiría miedo en tu lugar" el hombre se sonríe.  
  
"no se porque no me inspira eso lo que sí es el hecho de que debe ser mayor que yo"  
  
"mas o menos deben ser cinco o más años los que te llevo"  
  
"ya se siente el ruido de la fiesta..."  
  
El desconocido entra con Omi en brazos, sin quererlo cuando entraron lo apretó contra su cuerpo firmemente haciendo que Omi se sonrojara cosa de la que no se percato ni tampoco Omi noto el cambio en el rostro de su salvador sino es por el grito Youji.  
  
"Crawford, hijo de perra, suelta a mi hermano" 


	2. Una revelacion dolorosa

Ecos en la Bruma (adaptación)  
OmixCrawford  
Yaoi, Lemon, Shounen Ai, Nc-17   
Por Clow Reed  
  
Cap. 2: una revelación dolorosa  
  
"¿¡Crawford!?"  
  
Omi recordó rápidamente las imágenes de seis años atrás cuando la sombra cayo sobre la familia Kudou gracias a él y se había atrevido a regresar, Omi se horrorizo pues era él el que lo había salvado y lo tenia en brazos justo ahora. Como acto reflejo empezó a forcejear para que lo soltara pero Crawford lo único que hizo fue sostenerlo con mas fuerza apretando con sus dedos la piel de Omi mientras su mirada recorría lentamente sus facciones corroborando las palabras de Youji. Cómo no se había dado cuenta del parecido Tal vez por la niebla, ¿no te parece? (~_~ gracias por la acotación Bradley) sí el era igual que su hermano, Schuldich.   
  
Al darse por enterado la sorpresa se transformo en cólera y se vio muy enojado.  
  
"¿Hermano?" murmuro  
"si idiota, hermano" Youji saco a Omi de las garras de Crawford tirándolo como un bulto, Omi cae al suelo quejándose por su tobillo lo que hace reaccionar a Youji  
"Omi, que te hizo ese canalla"  
"yo no le he hecho nada Kudou, solo se cayo e hice el favor de traerlo de vuelta pero si hubiera sabido que era tu hermano créeme que lo habría pensado"  
"por que te has atrevido a volver después de seis años y elegiste esta noche para hacerlo" mientras tomaba a Omi izo una seña a un sirviente  
"Sí señor"  
"Muéstrale la salida al Marques... oh, perdón, al duque" corrigió irónicamente para luego dirigir su mirada a Crawford añadiendo "de veras lo siento pero la ultima vez que nos vimos todavía no había adquirido él titulo de Duque.  
  
Crawford se soltó de la mano del criado "no me voy a ninguna parte" volviéndose al dueño de casa "te convendría que me dejaras Hablar Reiji, tu banco tiene demasiado dinero mío como para que te arriesgues a desatar mi cólera"  
  
"Esta es la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija Crawford será mejor que digas lo que tengas que decir y márchate" Takatori se dirigió a él secamente.  
  
"eso voy a hacer no te preocupes, pues sé que no soy bienvenido pero no puedo permitir que sigan con esta farsa"  
  
El frío estremeció el corazón de Youji.  
  
"Anula el compromiso Takatori" sentencio Crawford en un tono inflexible.  
"¿Como?"   
"Como lo oyes" se escuchaba tranquilo mientras las partes interesadas estaban cada vez más nerviosas en cambio, Crawford tranquilo sin siquiera mirar de reojo a Omi que estaba apoyado en su hermano pensando que ese era el hombre que lo había ayudado, sin embargo no sentía miedo sabiendo que era una asesino.  
  
"anuncia a los presentes que no hay compromiso Takatori"  
"Reiji, no puedes tolerar que haga esto" intervino Youji "ordenare que lo saquen de aquí"  
"y yo retirare hasta él ultimo centavo de tu banco para ponerlo en la competencia ya hable con ellos y están ansiosos de recibir mis millones"   
"pero tu sabes que mi familia ha mantenido el dinero de la familia Crawford desde décadas... porque quieres que rompa el compromiso"  
"tu sabes por que"   
  
Takatori cerro los ojos recordando los sucesos del exilio de Crawford y la muerte del padre de este.  
  
"han pasado seis años Crawford"   
"Y he tenido mucho tiempo para soportar cada uno pensando en este momento, no quiero hacerte daño solo eres el vehículo necesario para la caída del vizconde. de hecho te estoy haciendo un favor, este desgraciado no quiere a tu hija solo el dinero de su dote y si quieres conseguir un titulo para ella a cambio de la ruina económica, mi abogado esta listo para retirar todo el dinero de mi cuenta mañana"  
"Maldito miserable" Youji se le lanzo soltando a Omi que se agarro del señor Takatori, Crawford lo toma de la solapa y lo apretó fuertemente provocando que los presentes se asustaran.  
"yo que tu me callaría Kudou, nada me gustaría mas que matarte aquí mismo"  
"entonces hazlo, por lo menos tendríamos pruebas de tu crimen"  
  
Por la mente de Omi pasaron los últimos momentos de su hermano pero Crawford lo soltó lentamente tirándolo luego lejos.  
  
"No te daré ese gusto" le dijo a Youji mientras su mirada se dirigía a Takatori. Buscaba una respuesta, este luego de pasar todas las posibilidades no tuvo otra salida.  
"esta bien tu ganas, pero solo lo hago por la memoria de tu padre" dijo apresurado como poniendo el parche a la herida "ahora vete por favor, o pediré que te echen"  
  
Crawford miro satisfecho y burlón a Youji "será mejor que te encargues de tu hermano, se torció el tobillo" luego de eso dirigió su mirada penetrante a Omi que se sintió nervioso en un dos por tres "con su permiso" y se marcho con expresión airada.  


Volver a Weiss 


	3. Un decreto real

Ecos en la Bruma (adaptación)  
OmixCrawford  
Yaoi, Lemon, Shounen Ai, Nc-17   
Por Clow Reed  
  
Cap. 3: un decreto real  
  
"no volveré a molestarte" se gira sobre sus talones y se marcha  
  
Omi lo observo alejarse pensando en si era él la persona que lo había ayudado en el laberinto con tanta gentileza.  
  
"Reiji, no pensaras en... verdad" dijo Youji  
"será mejor que te vayas " lo interrumpió Takatori "me ocupare de los invitados"  
  
Omi tironeo la camisa de Youji "por favor Youji, ya hemos dado bastante que hablar por esta noche, vamonos a casa"  
  
Youji miro a su hermano y se dio vuelta bruscamente alejándose de ahí. Omi lo miro sorprendido, para él las reacciones de Youji eran algo común, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el cómo llegaría a la puerta sin ayuda.  
  
Inclinándose con cautela, intento apoyar el pie pero el dolor de su tobillo no se lo permitió apareciendo el señor Takatori a su lado.  
  
"Te ayudo a llegar a la entrada" se ofreció el señor Takatori.  
  
Omi no se vio en otra opción que aceptar la ayuda del señor Takatori llegando al carruaje donde Youji se percato de su presencia.  
  
"Oh Omi disculpa me olvide de ti" ayuda a su hermano a subirse al carruaje, Reiji los miro y solo se encogió de hombros dándole la instrucción al cochero para que partiera, luego de un rato en silencio Omi se atrevió a preguntarle.  
  
"¿Por que decidió regresar después de tantos años?"  
"para que más, quiera destruirme, como ya mato a nuestro hermano aunque eso nos daría pruebas de que es un asesino"  
  
Omi reflexiono un poco los acontecimientos de seis años atrás, Brad Crawford había seducido al hermano de Omi con regalos y promesas para luego dejar al descubierto su verdadero carácter, alguien posesivo y despiadado que le fue quitando todo, hasta las ganas de vivir o el mismo se la quito. En todo caso las acusaciones nunca llegaron a probarse aunque Youji nunca dejo de considerar a Crawford un asesino.   
  
Mientras Omi intentaba recordar detalles de Schuldich, pero cuando los acontecimientos pasaron Omi era demasiado pequeño como para acordarse de los detalles, su hermano estaba muy ocupado con sus pretendientes como para preocuparse de su hermano menor, que pasaba en el jardín con sus flores, mientras solo en la noche Schuldich se asomaba a ver a su hermano cuando este ya dormía.  
  
Hasta que apareció Brad Crawford, con su aparición Schuldich comenzó sus salidas de noche llegando al amanecer, provocando las continuas peleas con Youji al respecto, pero ahora solo recordaba la angustia del ultimo día de su hermano y las acusaciones que le siguieron; el nunca había visto a Brad Crawford pues si lo hubiera visto antes no habría podido olvidar los ojos dorados penetrantes y su figura... pero no entendía el gran cambio que sufrió su mirada cuando supo que era un Kudou.  
  
"algo que no entiendo es que sacaba con hacer que rompieras con la hija del señor Takatori"  
"Por que ese matrimonio nos habría salvado de la ruina" Youji pone su cabeza entre sus manos.  
"A que te refieres" Omi empezó a asustarse por lo dicho por Youji.  
"a que ya casi no nos queda nada de la fortuna"  
"Como has podido gastarte toda tu parte, te dije que no jugaras mas en el casino" Omi estaba cada vez mas enojado porque veía como su hermano había despilfarrado todo ese dinero.  
"Bueno si es por eso porque no dispones de mi parte" Omi había dicho esas palabras de corazón podía posponer sus planes por un tiempo pues Youji se había visto a cuidar a sus dos hermanos desde que murieron sus padres.  
"de tu parte ya he tomado y tampoco queda mucho"  
  
Omi sintió muchas palabras de reproche por su cabeza, ni siquiera le había preguntado y lo había gastado todo.  
  
"y que piensas hacer ahora, supongo que con mi dinero has mantenido la casa"  
"Si y tengo algo pensado desde hace tiempo pero necesito tu colaboración... como han pasado los años no me dado cuenta que mi pequeño hermano cambio mucho" Youji hablaba mientras miraba detalladamente a Omi, ya tenia la edad para casarse y en estos años se había transformado en todo un hombre frente a sus ojos. "bueno ya nos hemos pasado la fiesta de verano te tendré que presentar en sociedad en las de otoño"   
"Oye que estas hablando, no querrás que me case..." Omi se espanto con la idea pues no estaba en sus planes es mas ni siquiera lo había pensado   
"no te preocupes no dejare que cualquiera se case contigo, pensaremos en alguien que nos convenga a los dos"  
" a propósito en serio no te hizo nada ese desgraciado"  
"no, solo me ayudo a llegar"  
"y no te asusto"  
"No..." no termino su frase pues sabia que lo que había sentido era imperdonable.  
  
"en serio es más grave de lo que pense" Momoe le examinaba el tobillo a Omi "no se preocupe"  
"no estoy preocupado..."  
"en serio, para mí que es otra cosa la que le preocupa joven Omi"  
"Que quieres decir" Omi se sintió incomodo con la pregunta, porque Momoe a veces sabias cosas que nadie le contaba y había cuidado de él desde que sus padres murieron y Youji se encargo de la casa.  
" te acuerdas como pasaron las cosas"   
"con respecto a que joven Omi"  
"a la muerte de Schuldich"  
"en verdad cree que lo mataron"  
"que más puedo creer eso ha venido repitiendo Youji desde hace seis años"  
"pero es usted el que debe juzgar"  
"es que..."  
"conoció al señor Crawford"   
"como... si lo conocí anoche..." Omi recuerda los acontecimientos sonrojándose  
"y que opina, puede ser el un asesino"  
"es que es eso lo que no sé, estoy confundido"  
"Solo confíe en su instinto; vaya que si la atracción fue mutua"  
"¡QUE!, como puedes decir eso yo debería odiarlo, lo odio"  
"bueno y que paso con su hermano"  
"debe estar en la biblioteca el compromiso con Asuka Takatori se rompió"  
"no resulto como el señor Youji quería"  
"acaso tu sabias todo"  
"Solo conozco al Señor Youji... será mejor que descanse" Momoe tapa a Omi con una frazada para después cerrarle las cortinas de su habitación, sabia que necesitaría mucha fuerza para lo que vendría después.  
  
Mientras Crawford también pensaba en los acontecimientos, si bien estaba satisfecho con el rompimiento de Youji, algo en su mente no lo dejaba en paz, quería hacerle mas daño del ya hecho, pero como... de repente una idea paso por su mente sonriendo sádicamente para sí mismo, Omi seria el instrumento perfecto para terminar su venganza, era un joven sin experiencia en todo tipo de cosas y para alguien tan experimentado como el le daría delicia iniciar a tan hermosa criatura en la pasión y Crawford sentía perfectamente cuanta pasión podía desatar alguien como Omi. Un grito rompe los pensamientos de Crawford, era alguien ahogándose, rápidamente se tira al mar rescatando a la joven que reconoció como la hija de la reina Manxs. Cuando la saco del agua ella le explico lo sucedido siendo acompañada por él a su casa donde su madre sale a su encuentro preocupada, mas al ver a Crawford a su lado; Su hija la tranquilizo diciéndole que él la había salvado cambiándole un poco la mirada a la reina, Crawford y la reina pasan a la mesa de la terraza.  
  
"bueno y dime que quieres"  
"por que" Crawford pregunta extrañado  
"por haber salvado a mi hija, por que más"  
"no se preocupe no deseo nada"  
"eso es algo que no puedo creerte, las personas como tu siempre quieren algo"  
"Créame su majestad que no necesito nada..." dijo Crawford alejando de su mente ese oscuro pensamiento.  
"ya te dije que tengo que agradecerte el que hayas salvado a mi hija"  
"Si lo sé majestad... en todo caso lo que deseo mas que nada no me lo puede entregar."  
"la venganza no es algo que pueda uno controlar a su antojo Crawford... solo Dio sabe"  
  
Crawford penso mucho antes de decidirse a responderle en lo que la reina quería, por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, y luego se resigno a hacer lo que pensaba, ojo por ojo, padre por hermano.  
  
"si creo que tengo una petición que hacerle"  
"y es..."  
"un decreto real para que Omi Kudou sea mi esposo"  


volver a Weiss


	4. Una noticia inesperada

Ecos en la Bruma (adaptación)  
OmixCrawford  
Yaoi, Lemon, Shounen Ai, Nc-17   
Por Clow Reed  
  
Cap. 4: una noticia inesperada  
  
"¿Por que?"  
"¿Por que, que?"  
"un hombre que atrae a tantas mujeres necesita un decreto para casarse con otro hombre, no sabia que el rumor sobre tus gustos era verdad"  
"su majestad dijo que estaba dispuesta a complacer mi deseo más ferviente, no pidió motivos para ello"  
"si pero sé cuanto odia a Youji Kudou"  
"Tengo motivos" Crawford se puso rígido.  
"bueno, bueno, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho ese hombre, además siempre confíe en que era inocente de ese trágico suceso"  
"y se lo agradezco majestad"  
"pero deberé suponer que por el apellido del muchacho que es pariente de Kudou"  
"el hermano"  
"Y más encima el hermano, Crawford, y cuantos años tiene el muchacho" la reina le pregunto pues tampoco conocía muy bien a Omi y lo poco que recordaba la hacia asumir que era una par de años menos que su hija; Crawford solo levanto los hombros.  
"supongo que usted también se caso joven"   
" ese no es el punto, tanto es el odio a esa familia... por dios él es inocente"  
"mi padre también, además el ya no es un niño, y no creo que tenga problemas en casarse conmigo"  
"¿Y supongo que no es solo el odio lo que te lleva al altar?"  
  
Crawford se quedo callado reservándose el derecho a contestar esa pregunta.  
  
"bueno será como quieras, tendrás tu edicto real para casarte con Omi Kudou"  
"alguna condición"  
"que condición te puedo pedir, salvaste a mi hija, es lo menos que puedo hacer, solo espero que seas feliz..."  
  
  
"supongo que su tobillo ya esta mejor, señorito Omi"  
"si eso creo, gracias Momoe tu siempre haz hecho milagros..."  
"pero creo que con su mente no lo puedo hacer, algo lo esta inquietando"  
"Youji me acaba de decir que ya no nos queda dinero"  
"no es eso lo que le preocupa joven Omi"  
"supongo que no" Omi lo admite recostándose mejor sobre la cama  
  
Momoe corre las cortinas del cuarto de Omi para dejar entrar el sol de verano... en cierto modo sabia lo que preocupaba a Omi y con la gran prueba que tendría que afrontar hoy.  
  
"debo preparar su traje... "  
"¿Por qué? Si no tengo intenciones de recibir a nadie hoy" Omi quedo un poco extrañado  
"No es por eso pero los invitados llegaran luego" Momoe mira el reloj que hay en la cabecera de la cama de Omi desvistiéndolo rápidamente y cambiándolo de ropa. "El otro favor que debo pedirle es que usted debe estar calmado para tranquilizar a su hermano"  
"Momoe me estas asustando con todo esto, quien va venir, que va a pasar"  
Omi se estaba afligiendo poco a poco pues Momoe no le decía nada.  
"Solo confíe en su instinto... creo que ya han llegado"  
  
El súbito golpe de la puerta al cerrarse fue el aviso para Momoe conduciendo a Omi a su encuentro con el destino  
  
"No los puedo dejar pasar así como así caballeros... "  
"Debería felicitarlo por su lealtad eso no es algo que se vea todos los días... necesitamos saber donde se encuentra el vizconde"  
"En su despacho pero quien lo busca"  
"Un viejo amigo... el duque de Broddington..."  
  
De repente se abre de súbito la puerta del despacho apareciendo Youji enojado.  
  
"Quién mierda molesta... Coolige" Youji mira hacia quien producía el escándalo encontrándose su mirada con la de Crawford "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
"Ahórrate el numerito del hermano enojado... mi abogado..."  
"¿Tu abogado? Que pretendes esta vez"  
"Nada solo cerciorarme de que recibes la noticia con agrado, léela por favor..."   
  
Crawford le había advertido que la situación no seria agradable pero aun así temblaba al leer el edicto...  
  
"La reina Manxs, soberana por gracias de Dios, desea y ordena que el joven Omi Kudou se una en matrimonio con su excelencia Brad Crawford, séptimo Duque de Broddington, el 5 de agosto de 1997, ceremonia que se hará a las..."  
"¡NO!" La protesta surgió del corazón de Omi quien estaba en la mitad de las escaleras, luego bajo apoyándose de la baranda liberándose del apoyo de Momoe. Crawford se acerca al pie de las escaleras con total serenidad  
"Supongo que ya oyó el edicto real así que no me veré en la obligación de repetirlo"  
"No lo haré" la voz de Omi fue glacial  
"No harás que"   
"Casarme con usted, no soy... homosexual..." aclaro Omi un tanto dudoso.  
"Eres un desgraciado Crawford y además Gay"  
"Cállate Kudou si eso ya lo sabías o si no porque discutías tanto con Schuldich... además creo que tu tampoco te salvas de eso..." Crawford sonríe sarcásticamente "Bueno mi querido Omi si no quieres creen en lo que te digo lee al edicto tu mismo" Crawford hace un seña al abogado para que le pasara el edicto entregándoselo a Omi quien lo lee atentamente.  
"¿Por qué? Omi termina de leerlo pasándoselo a Crawford  
"Las razones son mías pero la firma es de la reina... entonces será hasta el 5 de agosto mi querido Omi"  
"No me obligue"   
  
En la cara de Crawford se vislumbro una mirada de compasión que luego desapareció  
  
"Será hasta el 5 de agosto"   
"Youji tiene razón usted es un bastardo" Omi dijo esa frase con toda su rabia  
"Bueno entonces te convertirás en el esposo de un bastardo..."  
"¿Youji?" Omi dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano que no hacia nada al respecto.  
  
Para Youji esto era más que un castigo y en cambio su codiciosa mente ya pensaba en como darle la vuelta al destino que Crawford había hecho para su hermano, acaso seria esta la venganza de ese maldito contra su familia... mientras Omi estaba en su cuarto llorando pues además de esto su corazón entraba en un debate que no se explicaba, no sabia si echarle la culpa a su destino por el "castigo" impuesto o si sentirse mal por el sentimiento que reconoció que tenia por Brad Crawford, como su cuerpo reaccionaba a las miradas y señales que su conciencia rechazaba. Mas tarde Momoe abre la puerta con cautela.  
  
"Esta listo para hablar conmigo señorito Omi ha estado solo mucho tiempo"  
"Tú lo sabias todo verdad"  
"Sí" Momoe se la acerca quitando el cabello de su cara  
"Lo del edicto real"  
"No"   
"Pero si que Brad Crawford era su mensajero"  
"Solo sabía que él era su destino"   
"Pero si me dijiste que era un asesino!!!"  
"Solo dije que parecía que lo era también le dije que a veces las apariencias..."  
"Engañan, pero entonces no mató a Schuldich"  
"Yo no estuve ahí esa noche... usted que piensa" ambas miradas se encontraron  
"Pienso y siento tantas cosas que ya no sé, rabia, traición, dolor, humillación,...  
"¿Atracción?"  
"Sí"  
"¿y miedo?"  
  
Omi recordó las palabras que al mismo Crawford le preguntara cuando se conocieron reconociendo que no le temía y eso que él decía que era una asesino, Momoe lo consuela hablándole con cierta franqueza sobre su nueva vida en Broddington y del hermano de Crawford: Ken Crawford.  
  
  
Mientras Youji estaba en su despacho pensando en muchas cosas, cuando conoció a Crawford y como en cada cosa que competían, él salía victorioso incluso con las mujeres y hombres preferían la cama de Crawford... incluso su hermano Schuldich y ahora intentaba quitarle a lo único que le quedaba: Omi.  
  
Fue el mismo quien entró justo en ese momento para buscar algo mas que las respuesta que oyó hace seis años, Youji un poco enojado al ver que el carácter de su pequeña hermana se había vuelto rebelde solo le contó lo referente a la muerte de su hermano.  
  
Por otro lado el hermano de Brad, Ken se sorprendía al saber las nuevas noticias.  
  
"Como que una esposa, por Dios, Brad estas loco"  
" Supongo si contamos que además todo se concreto hoy"  
"¿Hoy?... ya bueno eso es lo primero ahora quiero escuchar el resto de la historia"  
"que más" Brad se encoge de hombros  
"No me vengas con cosas que te conozco bien, ¿quién es la novia?"  
"Yo no diría exactamente la novia... mas bien es el novio... es Omi el hermano menor de Youji Kudou"  
"Como se te ocurre hacer eso"  
"estaríamos a mano, nuestro padre también era inocente, además creo no tiene tanta objeción con el matrimonio"  
  
Brad le sigue contando todo acerca de Omi, Ken percibió en las palabras de su hermano que el chico no era igual a Schuldich además de la pasión que Brad reflejaba al hablar de él.  
  
"A otra cosa Ken..."  
" No necesitas decirme, con gusto seré tu padrino de bodas"

Volver a Weiss  



	5. La boda

Ecos en la Bruma (adaptación)  
OmixCrawford  
Yaoi, Lemon, Shounen Ai, Nc-17   
Por Clow Reed  
  
Aclaración: como autora de este fic me he tomado unas pocas libertades (como casarlos por la iglesia)... se que Dios no me perdonara por esto... pero bueno todo es ficción. también advertir que en este capitulo hay relaciones sexuales entre dos hombre así que si leyeron bien las advertencias anteriores no tendrán problemas en seguir leyendo.   
  
Cap. 5: "La boda"  
  
La iglesia era apenas visible perdida en aquellos carruajes y montones de gente que esperaban ansiosas, Omi miraba desde la ventana de su carroza asombrado por la cantidad de gente que había venido a este singular matrimonio

  
"Nunca pense que se pudiera hacer esto" Omi se preguntaba pues un matrimonio entre dos hombres era algo que no se veía muy seguido. Además de cerciorarse de que las palabras de Momoe fueron ciertas aunque la reputación de Crawford estaba muy deteriorada muchas personas vinieron al matrimonio.  
" ¿Te encuentras bien?" Youji toma la mano de Omi fuertemente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos  
"Estoy aterrado, debe haber mas de quinientas personas en esa iglesia"  
" Y eso te sorprende, deberías saber de antemano que nadie se perdería la extraña boda de ese maldito"

  
El carruaje se detuvo frente a la iglesia, un criado se detiene frente a la puerta abriéndola para ayudar a Omi a bajarse por mientras Youji bajaba por el otro lado para luego acercarse a él tomándole el brazo.

  
"Listo" Youji le pregunta  
"Vamos..."

  
Ambos entran a la iglesia como si fuera una boda normal... Omi sintió las voces de las personas comentando todo sobre lo sucedido, mientras caminaban lentamente por el pasillo alguien lo esperaba al final; cuando Omi levanto la vista y encontró su mirada con la de Crawford, ahondando en su interior pudiendo darse cuenta del efecto que Crawford ejercía sobre él, como su cuerpo reaccionaba al de él de una forma que nunca se imagino sentir, recordó lo conversado con Momoe el día que supo su destino. Casi al llegar al altar una sonrisa dirigida hacia él suponiendo que sería el hermano de Crawford, Ken devolviéndosela.

  
La ceremonia continuo sin prisa para nadie, Youji veía como su pequeño hermano era desposado por su peor enemigo, cuando Omi dijo sus voto al ponerle el anillo a Brad lo miro fijamente y con serenidad, al ser el turno de Brad este procuro mirarlo tiernamente como solo lo haría con él, al escuchar del sacerdote la sentencia "ahora son un matrimonio... como marido y mujer" Brad toma a Omi besándolo suavemente. De ahora en adelante seria el esposo del Duque de Broddington...

  
La etapa del viaje empezó a limar las asperezas que pudieron haber nacido desde ese momento, ya que Omi miraba fascinado las praderas montes y jardines que conducían a Broddington, observando la enorme cantidad de flores que crecían alrededor, ahí esperaban cientos de invitados la llegada de los novios.

  
"¿Hay establos?" Omi preguntaba mientras mantenía la mitad de su cuerpo fuera observando la belleza del paisaje, Brad parpadeo ante la inocente pregunta.  
"¿Qué?"  
"Lo siento si no hay establos, ya encontrare animales en el bosque"  
"¡Por supuesto que si! Antes aquí se albergaban los mejores pura sangre, eso era antes de..." Brad se detuvo.  
Omi no hizo caso a la transcendencia de las palabras de Brad pues le resultaba asombroso que estuviesen entablando una conversación.  
"Entonces ya no quedan caballos"  
"¿Montas?"  
"Desde que aprendí a andar"  
"Entonces mandare que traigan caballos adecuados para ti"  
"Gracias"

  
Así fueron conversando todo el camino, Brad se asombraba mas con Omi, con su sencillez y simpleza de ver las cosas, Omi por su parte se sentía cada vez mas cómodo con la conversación llegando a confesarle a Brad que no sería capaz de manejar una casa tan grande como esta, él solo sonrió. Cuando llegaron Brad bajo primero para ayudar a Omi a bajar del carruaje, cuando Omi tomo la mano de Brad para apoyarse no pudo evitar que la chispa ardiente que se produjo entre ellos, Omi un poco aturdido sube la vista encontrándose con la de Brad quien empezó a besar sus dedos suavemente

.  
"Creo que empiezo a compartir tu gusto por un hogar con poca servidumbre, ya estoy ansioso por disfrutar de la intimidad que me acabas de describir"

  
Brad le soltó la mano y lo tomó de la cintura alzándolo para dejarlo en el suelo y estrecharlo contra él, Omi solo se sonrojo lo que provoco que Brad lo mirara con su mirada maliciosa.  
"tu inocencia me fascina" murmuro "tu me fascinas"  
"los invitados están llegando" susurro él

  
Brad condujo a Omi por el borde de Broddington y pues la fiesta sería en una parte del jardín, Omi quedo impresionado con semejante cuadro, mientras Brad le decía que su hermano había ordenado todo con ayuda de los criados, Omi le agradeció lo que hizo que Brad sintió un involuntario tirón en su corazón. Mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraban los invitados, Omi observaba los detalles de la construcción preguntando quien había sido el creador de aquello, fue ahí donde supo la profesión de su "marido", él junto con su hermano eran arquitectos... haciendo que Brad recodara algunos aspectos de su vida que aún no estaba dispuesto a confesar, pero que contuvo en su momento; Omi quedo con ganas de seguir indagando sobre aquel hombre que lo había desposado pero se contuvo también para no apresurar las cosas.

  
"Se supone que las novios están demasiado nerviosos como para comer" la voz burlona de Ken distrajo a Omi de su ultimo bocado de pie de limón.  
"Tienes razón" dijo sonriendo "Y sin duda lo pagaré con un buen dolor de estomago luego, pero ya ve cuando estoy nervioso como grandes cantidades de dulce"  
"Y bebe en grandes cantidades, ¿Cuánto ponche ha tomado?"  
"Como cuatro o cinco vasos, pero lo encuentro demasiado fuerte para ser zumo de frutas"  
"¡¿Zumo de frutas?! Querido hay muchos litros de coñac y vino blanco en ese zumo de frutas"  
"Entonces me han engañado"  
"Creo que sí"  
"Usted es el hermano del Duque"  
"Y usted es el esposo del Duque"  
"Puede guardarme un secreto" Omi se le acerca procurando que no hubiera nadie   
"Claro"  
"no tengo idea como ser un esposo"

  
Ken no pudo evitar reírse con ese comentario, Omi era demasiado inocente; Ken se pone de pie frente a él pidiéndole una pieza de baile que Omi le concedió aún medio mareado, de repente Ken siente unos golpecitos en su hombro, Brad venia por su esposo, Omi le pregunta a Ken si se quedara, Ken solo responde que un par de días viendo la expresión de Omi.

  
"Ya es hora de que nos retiremos"  
"Pero porque si los invitados no se han ido"  
"Ellos se quedarán hasta la madrugada pero nosotros podemos irnos"

  
Omi y Brad se despiden de los invitados para retirarse a sus habitaciones...  
Mientras Momoe lo acompañaba a Omi no se le ocurría nada para evitar en cierto modo su noche de bodas, estaba demasiado nervioso como para suponer lo que pasaría, Momoe lo noto, y solamente lo calmo y lo condujo a la entrada de su nuevo dormitorio. Omi lo recorrió pasando sus dedos por las frías sabanas que aguardaban.  
Omi seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos que se asusto cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, al voltearse vio a Brad apoyado en la puerta contemplándolo con una intensidad depredadora, mas cuando se acerco con resolución hacía él, Omi pronuncio palabras que vinieron a su mente sin querer sintiéndose un estúpido luego de pensar bien lo que había dicho, Brad solo se acerco a él pasando su mano por la mejilla de Omi acariciándola para luego posarla sobre su nuca y así aproximarlo a él.

  
"Eres hermoso mi querido Omi" Brad le dijo mientras lo acercaba mas a él para besarlo.

  
Omi sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba acercándose a Brad para recibir el beso de él junto con el vaivén de sensaciones que ejercía sobre su amante, moldeando los labios de Omi a su antojo mientras lo acercaba mas contra él, luego Omi quiso también hacer algo rozando su lengua con la de Brad provocándole un estremecimiento de asombro y deseo

  
"Disculpa hice algo malo" Omi susurro  
"no haz hecho nada malo, es solo que no esperaba tanta pasión por tu parte o por la mía"  
"Entonces ¿te he decepcionado?"  
Brad abrazo mas fuerte a Omi contra él " Claro que no Omittchi has superado mis mas delirante fantasías ahora abrázame"

  
Omi obedeció rodeando sus manos en el cuello de Brad, este lo toma en brazos conduciéndolo hacia la cama dejándolo suavemente, así le sería más fácil despojar a Omi de su ropa cosa que él mismo pedía casi a gritos, con cada botón de camisa que desabrochado le seguía un beso para que Omi empezara a arquear su cuerpo en busca de mas, junto con pronunciar el nombre de Brad lo que a él dejo mas que contento.

  
"Oh Brad... por favor..."  
"Quieres que me detenga"

  
Omi sacude la cabeza negando con eso Brad sigue explorando a su joven e inexperto esposo, ya lo tenia desnudo pero a Omi no le importaba solo quería que le quitara esa sensación que no podía contener y que Brad sabía perfectamente lo que era así que se desnudo y se poso sobre su esposo que por primera vez veía a otro hombre desnudo fijándose en su imponente erección. Brad toma las piernas de Omi rodeando sus caderas permitiendo el acceso más fácil a su unión aclarándole que dolería en un principio pero que solo se dejara llevar.

  
"Dime si te duele pues mi intención no es hacerte daño Omittchi"

  
Omi nada le dijo, solo quería ser liberado de aquella sensación, por fin cedió a sus deseos, pidiéndole a Brad ser uno, procediendo lentamente para que Omi se acostumbrara a la sensación besándolo para distraerlo, Omi jadeaba mas rápidamente en la boca de Brad a medida que este lo iba penetrando mas hasta que ambos se unieron en un gemido y en la eyaculación de Brad...

  
Todo fue silencio luego de que Brad se separara de Omi dándose media vuelta en la cama, Omi se sentía cansado mas que nada pero al ver que Brad lo miraba con expresión satisfecha y sobria oculto un poco su malestar, luego Brad se pone de pie ante la mirada de Omi quien puede ver con mas claridad el imponente cuerpo que tuvo hace unos momentos atrás sobre él. Brad por mientras dispone de un trapo húmedo para aliviar el dolor de Omi, este al sentir el trapo frío cierra las piernas en acto reflejo.  
  
"Creo que es algo tarde sentir pudor Omi, deja que alivie un poco el dolor "  
  
Omi obedece dejando que Brad ponga el trapo frío entre sus piernas sintiendo el alivio prometido, sin querer el trapo fue reemplazado por los dedos de Brad provocando un suspiro de Omi quien ya menos tímido ansió que Brad siguiera explorando. De repente Brad se acerca a Omi tomándole la mano para conducirla a su pecho.

  
"Siente como late, siente lo que me haces"

  
Omi se maravillaba viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Crawford mas cuando él mismo dirige la mano de Omi hacía su dolorosamente rígida erección ordenándole acariciarlo, Omi obedeció tomando, sintiendo su tamaño y calor mientras Brad trataba de controlarse ante la sutil exploración de su esposo.

  
"Yo... no... puedo contenerme" mascullo Brad.  
" No lo hagas, yo no lo hice" Omi le susurro.

  
Con decisión Brad toma a Omi cayendo ambos a la cama en tanto separaba las piernas de Omi; quería evitarlo pues Omi estaría adolorido todavía de la vez anterior pero fue el mismo quien no lo deja aferrándose a las caderas de Brad tal como le había enseñado permitiéndole el acceso, en esta ocasión Brad fue mas lejos con su deseo dejándose llevar mas cada vez que entraba en Omi que tampoco quiso reprimirse esta vez; de repente Omi sintió como la ira iba apoderándose de Brad que luchaba porque no sucediera saliendo encima de Omi tirándose en el otro extremo de la cama dejando a su esposo un poco desconcertado, luego al sentir que su parte de la cama se ponía fría Omi toma la mano de Brad quien ya recogía su ropa; Omi le pidió que no se fuera pero Brad no cedió solo una mirada de reojo dedicada a su esposo antes de ponerse la bata y cerrar la puerta tras de él.  
Omi clavó la mirada en la oscuridad, sufriendo tanto por Brad como por él, con una infinidad de preguntas sin respuesta y por una inesperada emoción, se sentía demasiado agotado como para enfrentar a cualquiera de las dos acurrucándose en las sabanas y con un suspiro fatigado se abandono en un profundo sueño.  


Volver a Weiss  
  
  



	6. El regreso de los fantasmas

Ecos en la Bruma (adaptación)  
OmixCrawford  
Yaoi, Lemon, Shounen Ai, Nc-17   
Por Clow Reed  
  
Cap. 6: el regreso de los fantasmas  
  
A la mañana siguiente Omi despierta con el sonido del agua correr y con la voz de Momoe que lo llama, ambos tienen una larga conversación sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, de los temores de Omi por ser comparado con su hermano a los que Momoe resto importancia. Ya listo Omi baja a desayunar encontrando solo a Ken en el comedor quien le menciona el viaje de Brad a su otra residencia en la madrugada, mientras hablaban Ken lo observaba comer unos grandes pedazos de torta sino es por el hecho de que su cara toma un color amarillento Omi no se percata de lo que hacía; Ken le alcanza una tasa de té y un pedazo de tostadas para que el estomago de Omi se asentara mejor.

  
"Disculpa yo no sé que decir..."

"No te preocupes, ya me dijiste que cuando estas nervioso comes grandes cantidades de dulce" Ken le sonríe.

  
Omi se siente avergonzado pero luego lo olvida pidiéndole a Ken le haga un Tour por la casa, donde él le explica a grandes rasgos como fue construida recordando momentos de su infancia con Brad; ofreciéndole también que le enseñaría lo que quisiera, Omi empezó a nombrar la cantidad de cosas que le gustarían aprender pasando un rato agradable con Ken en la terraza luego de su practica de croquet, Crawford llego en ese momento de tranquilidad mirando a su esposo de manera despectiva empezando un ataque contra él que provoco a Ken en defensa de Omi tratando de hacer comprender a Brad de que hacia lo equivocado y que Omi era una persona a la que no podía perder, que su inexperto esposo podía se su salvación; Brad solo dejo a su hermano hablando solo retirándose a su despacho.

  
Mientras Omi se sentía un poco desconcertado con la actitud de su esposo, pretendía ver a Schuldich en él o era la venganza lo que motivaba, Omi le dijo sus temores a Momoe pero ella le aconsejo que como siempre siguiera sus instintos con el duque.

  
Las cosas iban dependiendo del día, a veces Brad se mostraba cariñoso con Omi en el trato común (por no decir que solo lo trataba bien en la cama) pero Omi todavía sentía un cierto desprecio por parte de él cosa que atribuía siempre al hecho de que su matrimonio era una venganza contra los Kodou.

  
Cierto día recibe una carta de su hermano, con bastante diplomacia lo cual le extraño bastante y al ir a ver cual fue el motivo de aquella, se sorprendió de saber que no era nada muy importante; Youji por mientras quería constatar hasta cuanto había alcanzado a ejercer su influencia Crawford, comprobando que el ya era suyo tanto de palabra como físicamente. En tanto era traído el té sale a la luz el asesinato de Schuldich, tema que por supuesto Omi todavía no tenía claro.

  
"Que mas quieres que se te explique Omi, todo se ha dicho, y escrito."  
"A que te refieres con escrito, acaso nuestro hermano dejo constancia de que Brad le hizo algo?"  
"Sí, su diario, que encontré un día después de sus funerales debajo de su almohada, además de la carta que me escribió quizás en que circunstancias"  
" La tienes en tu poder todavía?" Omi pregunto aún con un dejo de incredulidad.  
"Si"

  
Youji procedió a pasarle la carta a Omi, quien lee atentamente su contenido; por un momento estuvo tan seguro de que su esposo no había sido culpable de nada pero al ver las ultimas letras de su hermano su corazón ya no supo que pensar. Fue en ese momento que Youji pudo envenenar un poco mas a su incrédulo hermano dejándolo para que cuando volviera tuvieran una de las mas fuertes peleas con Brad, que al saber del viaje de su esposo a la casa de su hermano no pudo evitar que la rabia lo invadiera como siempre lo hacía cuando era nombrado el apellido Kudou.

  
"Bueno y cuanto quiere que me saques?" Brad se oía muy molesto a la llegada de Omi.  
"A que te refieres? No ha sido para pedirme dinero por lo que Youji me había mandado a llamar"  
"Vaya y entonces para que otra cosa te querría tu hermano..." Dijo irónicamente.

  
Omi no pudo mas y estallo en ira al oír aquellas palabras tan hirientes de la boca de su esposo.

  
"Ni Youji ni yo necesitamos nada de ti, si ya conseguiste lo que querías al casarte conmigo, ahora lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz"  
"dejarte en paz?, creo que eso no fue lo que me pedías esa noche, yo no te obligado a nada o me lo vas a negar, ¡¡¿te obligue a entregarme tu cuerpo no una vez sino varias?!!!

  
Omi solo negó con la cabeza ante aquellas palabra, él tenía razón pues no había sido obligado a nada ya que además de cualquier razón que hubiera en el matrimonio de ellos, Omi se había enamorado de Crawford por lo que fue mas doloroso escuchar esas palabras llenas de rencor no hacia ello, sino hacia sus hermanos. Con una brusca orden Omi abandono la habitación con lagrimas en sus ojos, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al establo donde se sentó entre la paja, Ken lo encontró minutos mas tarde; ahí Omi le explico lo sucedido Ken se extraño mucho de todo lo que le dijo Youji a su hermano confesándole a Omi desde que años era la disputa entre Youji y Brad no solo Schuldich fue la causa de la enemistad ente ellos sino también el hecho de que Brad le ganaba en todo lo que se encontraban incluso en asunto de parejas, ya que muchas preferían la cama de Crawford.  
Ken había logrado clamar a Omi con la conversación pero había algunas cosas que él no podía explicarle, que solo Crawford debía hacerlo cuando es el mismo quien entra al establo encontrándolos.

  
"Veo que ya se llevan de maravilla"  
"Brad, que mierda estas pensando, tu sabes..."  
"Ken no te metas en esto, además tu mismo dijiste que hay cosas que debo responderle yo así que si mi esposo quiere hablar"  
"Tendrás que calmarte primero no dejare a Omi con ese carácter que te traes"  
"Ken, porque no nos dejas hablar a solas" La voz de Brad sonaba cada vez mas enojada dejando a Ken si más opción que la de irse del lugar.  
"No pienso hablar de nada contigo en ese estado que estas, cuando te calmes, me avisas para que conversemos"

  
Omi se disponía a retirarse a su cuarto cuando de repente Crawford le toma el brazo fuertemente atrayéndolo hacia él, Omi percibe la rabia de su esposo en su apretón, y por primera vez tiene miedo. Le pide que lo suelte pero Brad no hace caso mirándolo fijamente a los ojos percibiendo cada sentimiento que infundia en su joven esposo.

  
"No tenías ganas de hablar, ganas de saber como tu maldito hermano mato a mi Padre, a la única persona que no quería que saliera lastimada en todo ese asunto, de saber como tu otro hermano me volvió loco de a poco"  
"A que te refieres, Youji mato a tu padre? Pero él..."  
"Solo te dijo lo que convenía que supieras, lo que para él suponía alimentaría tu odio hacia mí, pero nada le importo chantajearme a mí y mi padre que no tenía nada que ver en todo esto, matándolo en la desesperación."

  
Omi sabía que Youji era capaz de muchas cosas para conseguir dinero, pero llegar a matar al padre de Crawford indirectamente, eso era algo que aunque fuera su hermano no se lo creería jamas; Omi se horrorizo ante las repentinas confesiones de su esposo logrando soltarse de él en un momento de descuido de Brad.  
Luego de aquella discusión Ken fue al despacho de Crawford para reprocharle todo su comportamiento desde el principio del matrimonio, pero con lo único que se encontró fue la pared que era su hermano y mas en el estado colerizado que estaba.

  
"Que demonios pretendes Brad, tu esposo te ama y solo busca que esos fantasmas desaparezcan ente ustedes"  
"Creo que eso lo sé, pero no quiero arrastrarlo en mi locura, porque yo..."  
"Te has enamorado de él, verdad?" la frase de Ken fue lapidaria en su hermano  
"Como decirte que es amor cuando ya no sé si lo siento, ese desgraciado de Schuldich me hizo desear no amar nunca mas y lo logro"

  
Un gran minuto de silencio paso entre aquella confesión de Crawford y su decisión de irse a Spraystone, Ken se negó a que viajara solo pero Brad ya había tomado su decisión tomando en cuenta que su hermano debía regresar a su mansión para seguir atendiendo sus negocios lo cual dejaría a Omi solo en Broddginton, con Momoe.  
Mientras en Spraystone alguien mas había llegado para completar una venganza y en ese momento miraba fijamente el mar donde murió su juventud y felicidad. Para cuando Crawford llego a Spraystone trataba de poner todas sus ideas en orden, paseando por sus alrededores, llegando hasta los establos donde encontró el primer indicio de aparente locura; una carta escrita por Schuldich, con su aroma, recordando aquellas ultimas palabras.  
Crawford no pudo creerlo, se suponía que Schuldich había muerto, quien podría saber que él se dirigía hacía allí aparte de Ken, Omi y sus más fieles sirvientes?; ya cayendo la noche no le dedico mas tiempo a la extraña carta y salió a caminar cerca del mar encontrando algo que jamas penso volver a ver de nuevo... la lampara que Schuldich traía en la mano la noche de su muerte, la noche de su ultima discusión.

  
"Ahora si que me estoy volviendo loco"

  
Justo cuando sube la vista después de ver bien la lampara ve una silueta a lo lejos, primero resta importancia pero cuando la persona se voltea a mirarlo y Crawford lo reconoce como Schuldich, Brad se desespera y parte corriendo escapando de aquella visión, mientras la supuesta visión de Crawford sonríe por haber logrado su misión...  


Volver a Weiss  
  
  
  



	7. El termino de la Venganza, el motivo de ...

Ecos en la Bruma (adaptación)  
OmixCrawford  
Yaoi, Lemon, Shounen Ai, Nc-17   
Por Clow Reed  
  
Cap. 7: El termino de la venganza, el motivo de vida de Schuldich  
  
Después de unos días el Spraystone, Crawford se sentía cada vez mas desconcertado, como podía alguien ser tan descabellado para hacerse pasar por Schuldich; Por su mente paso el infeliz de Youji Kudou, como no se le había ocurrido antes que él era el que estaba detrás de todo esto, hasta donde había llegado su sed de venganza y odio.   
  
Mientras en un cuarto vacío de un motel de Spraystone, alguien se ponía de acuerdo con Youji para seguir haciéndole la vida imposible a Brad, pagarle los años de sufrimiento que le hizo pasar después de fingir su muerte, que suponía para mejor le resulto todo lo contrario años de sufrimiento y humillaciones que ahora serán pagados por Crawford, siendo Omi el conducto para lograrlo.  
  
El joven Duque se encontraba atando cabos en Broddington; en todos estos años se había considerado poca cosa, alguien del cual podrían prescindir, todo eso hasta que Brad Crawford apareció en su vida, a quien consideraba su peor enemigo, quien le dio un motivo para considerarse especial, alguien que lo deseaba como nadie y que ahora necesitaba su ayuda, pues su hermano, a quien tuvo en un pedestal toda su vida a pesar de saber como realmente era estaba haciéndole a su marido la vida imposible.  
  
Con el correr de los días las cosas no cambiaban, Omi se entera de la verdad del viaje de Brad a Spraystone y de las cosas que le pasaron, deduce que su hermano tiene que ver en ello pero sus trabajos en Broddington lo mantenían demasiado ocupado por ahora; haciéndose el tiempo un día visitar a Youji solo que era muy temprano para que él estuviera ahí, siendo atendido por Coolidge medio adormilado.  
  
"Mi hermano esta despierto?"  
"Supongo que no Su Excelencia"  
"Bueno entonces ve a despertarlo"  
"Pero Su Excelencia... "  
"No tienes que hacerlo Coolidge, aquí estoy" Youji aparece por las escaleras  
  
Coolidge vuelve a su cuarto mientras Youji conducía a su hermano a la biblioteca, Omi de inmediato le recrimina lo que hace sobre Brad, permitir que alguien lo asustara disfrazándose de Schuldich, Youji por supuesto se ríe del comentario y no se hace culpable acusando que Brad ya se estaba volviendo loco el solo imaginando esas cosas. Omi se va no convencido de la casa pero sabe de cierta manera que Youji no dirá nada así que idea un plan para escabullirse, cuando Youji piensa volver a su cuarto siente el carruaje de Omi yéndose, lo cual lo deja un poco más tranquilo.  
  
Omi por mientras espera a que no se sientan ruidos en la casa, entra dirigiéndose a la biblioteca para buscar pistas que inculparan a Youji, pero nada sin querer ve como Youji sale por la puerta trasera de la casa con dirección a un sector de ella que ya nadie usaba, recorriendo poco a poco las piezas que estaban ahí, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría no estaba habitada salvo la ultima que expedía un fuerte olor a rosas, Omi entro cuidadosamente en la habitación oscura mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad buscando pruebas de que alguien se quedaba ahí y que esa persona era la que se hacia pasar por Schuldich. Cuando encontró una prueba se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero un figura en el marco de la puerta lo hizo detenerse.  
  
"Veo que nuestro pequeño hermanito se las esta dando de detective" la voz sarcástica de Schuldich cayó como un balde de agua fría para Omi.  
"Schul... dich" Omi balbuceo.  
"Vaya querido hermanito veo que ya te has hecho hombre, creo que Crawford ha hecho un estupendo trabajo"  
"Pero... tu estas..."  
"Vivo, si lo estoy, y al parecer te decepciona eso..."  
"Entonces porque te hiciste pasar por muerto?"  
"Por culpa de Brad Crawford... y estuve en Alemania"  
"Oye Schuldich desde cuando hablas solo... Omi"  
"Veo que no fuiste lo suficientemente convincente Youji, por como Omi esta aquí"  
"Pero si yo vi como su carruaje se iba..."  
"Ese debió ser el carruaje solo, algo le debió decir a nuestro hermano que le mentías y prefirió registrar la casa, o no Omi"  
  
Omi todavía no caía en cuentas de lo que veía, sus dos hermanos confabulados para arruinar la vida de un hombre; Omi le reprocho de inmediato a Youji el haberle ocultado el hecho de que su hermano estuviera viva pero Schuldich le dijo que debía engañar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible aunque fuera a su propio hermano.  
  
"Además ese desgraciado le hizo la vida imposible a Schuldich, como lo decía su diario, así que tenía que pagar por todo lo que le hizo"  
"bueno... eso"  
"Que paso Schuldich"   
"Lo del diario, eso fue una trampa mía para que Crawford estuviera mas inculpado en el asunto, así tendría una prueba más contundente."  
"Entonces esas son todas mentiras"  
"Si, por eso dicen que para engañar a tus enemigos debes engañar a tus amigos"  
  
Youji se sintió utilizado por primera vez, él creía que su hermano era inocente pero ahora la verdad salía a relucir; entonces Crawford era inocente de todo lo que le hizo a Schuldich, aun así no cambio su forma de pensar, mientras Omi veía a esas dos personas delante de él que se decían sus hermanos, a quienes ella había seguido casi fielmente desde que sus padres murieron. Lo que encontró ahora eran dos almas con sed de venganza por culpa de un solo hombre: su esposo.  
  
"Bueno bueno, creo que debemos dejar las palabras para después y seguir con lo planeado, o no Youji?"  
"Pero como si Omi ya sabe toda la verdad?"  
"Eso es algo que tengo casi pensado, mi querido Omittchi tienes dos alternativas: o escribes una carta que le de a entender a Brad que le tienes miedo por su actitud y que sería mejor para él internarse en un manicomio para que sigas a su lado y todas las demás cursilerías que se te ocurran o su esposo pasara a mejor vida"  
"Para que desean que haga eso?"  
"Simple querido, eso nos permitirá disfrutar de la fortuna de tu marido tranquilamente, sin lastimar a nadie ya que las otras posibilidades son muy complicadas aunque no menos entretenidas"  
  
Mientras en Broddington Ken convencía a su hermano de la gran estupidez que cometía y de que su esposo lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, llevándolo a la habitación que fue remodelada por Omi en su ausencia. De repente entra el mayordomo con una carta para Crawford.  
  
"Es de Omi"

  
Querido Brad:   
te envío esta carta tanto a Broddington como a Spraystone para asegurarme   
de que la recibes lo que tengo que decirte es demasiado importante como   
para no asegurarme de que no llegue a tus manos.  
  
Mi amor por ti es absoluto y nunca vacilara ni desaparecerá. No lo olvides  
Nunca.   
  
Estos últimos días de soledad me han brindado la oportunidad de meditar sobre tu conducta y como afecta en nuestra vida en común. Sabes que me das miedo y te lo he manifestado en numerables ocasiones. He tratado con todas mis fuerzas de encontrar una solución que no ayude a mantener este matrimonio aunque suene fría e insensible; te ruego que accedas a internarte en un lugar apropiado por un tiempo, para que personas con experiencia te ayuden a ordenar tu vida y puedas regresar conmigo.  
  
Hasta que no hagas eso permaneceré en Wisham con mi hermano ya que se que así estarás tranquilo, no creas que no echare de menos Broddington pues sin ti no se siente como en casa así que espero que sigas mis consejos para que cuando vuelvas podamos reconstruir nuestra vida juntos.  
  
Con todo mi amor...  
Omi.  
  
  
Casi tres veces Ken releyó la carta de Omi para darse cuenta de lo ella expresaba de verdad, mientras veía la postura y mirada de su hermano quien se empezaba a sumir en la verdadera locura al comprender las palabras de la carta como no debía.  
  
"Brad... esto no es lo que parece..."  
"Lo sé, debí haberlo asumido desde el principio, como pude condenar a un ser tan pequeño como Omi a compartir todo esto conmigo, mi vida, mi cama; lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme a un manicomio" la voz de Crawford sonaba ronca, cargada de emoción.  
"Óyeme estúpido idiota, esto no es propio de Omi, como no lo puedes ver... toma lee de nuevo"  
"Para que! Para comprobar que fui un iluso, si él ya ha expresado lo que siente"  
  
Ken obliga a Crawford a releer la carta deteniéndose en cada oración de ella para aclararle que Omi pedía ayuda y lo confirmo la parte en que le decía que le temía; Ken le recordó que Omi nunca le tuvo miedo pesar de todo lo que paso. Brad de inmediato planea ir a Wisham a reclamarle ciertas cosas a ese infeliz de Youji Kudou, Ken piensa acompañarlo pero Brad lo detiene diciendo que debe hacer esto solo.  
  
Entretanto en Wisham Omi trataba de encontrar una salida de ese infierno en que se había convertido su antiguo hogar, mas encima con la compañía de Schuldich quien reía sarcásticamente mientras prepara sus cosas.  
  
"Y bueno hermanito veo que al fin y al cabo fuiste el mas afortunado de los tres aunque siempre fuiste el menos aterrizado, quien diría que al desgraciado de Brad Crawford le gustaban tan vírgenes..."  
"Eso no es asunto tuyo, y no veo la necesidad de estar encerrado contigo"  
"Bueno solo esperamos la reacción de tu esposo, si se le ocurre hacer algo tonto Youji tendrá que hablar con él y decirle que no deseas verle cuando se haya marchado podrás volver tu antiguo dormitorio"  
  
Un minuto de silencio paso entre los dos hermanos, el que Omi aprovecho para mirar por un espacio en la ventana el paisaje, algo que Schuldich no comprendió.  
  
"Nunca te voy a entender, que tiene de interesante ver ese tipo de cosas..."  
"Aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías, somos demasiado diferentes"  
"Si, pero tu vas a sacarme de una duda, es tan bueno Crawford en la cama como decían"  
  
Omi calló ante ese comentario sentía tanta lastima por su hermano y por las cosas que debió haber pasado en su estadía en Alemania, volviendo a buscar la tranquilidad en el paisaje de afuera.  
  
"Oh discúlpame si dije algo que no te agrado, en verdad el tipo de hombres como Crawford son de los que no se quedan satisfechos con uno además de que eres todavía un niño, bueno ya no tanto pero..."  
"Calla Schuldich!!!"  
"Uyyy veo que a mi hermanito le da pudor hablar de eso, bueno yo iré a tomar un baño, quédate aquí y espérame OK?"  
  
Schuldich le sonríe y cierra la puerta del baño, Omi volvió su vista hacía afuera viendo a Crawford entrando por el costado de la casa, desesperadamente busca algo con que llamar su atención y para su suerte un piedra que cayo llamo la atención de Crawford quien mira hacia la ventana viendo a Omi, entre señas se dicen algo y antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal Brad le dice a Omi que lo ama y se aleja de ahí. Omi busca la forma de escapar mientras Schuldich se daba un baño, descubriendo que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada corriendo hacia ella, abriéndola y escapando a la sala principal hasta que una mano en su brazo la detiene.  
  
"Youji suéltame por favor, déjame ir"  
  
La violenta apertura de la puerta deja a Youji de una pieza mientras Omi aprovecha para soltarse y correr hacia Crawford, quien se dirigía directamente hacía Youji dispuesto a todo.  
  
"Bastardo codicioso e inmoral, Raptar a tu propio hermano por dinero!!!!"  
"Brad, Youji no tiene culpa de lo que paso, es mas él hasta es una víctima por favor debes saber que..."  
"Eso quiero decírselo yo hermanito"  
  
Esa voz entro por los oídos de Crawford como una tortura, mas cuando vio a Schuldich parado en el inicio de la escalera mirándolo fijamente con su sonrisa de siempre.   
  
"Schuldich"  
"Un cadaver muy atractivo, no crees?" Schuldich bajo acercandose a el, sus ojos dorados brillaban como siempre "no te alegra verme, Brad, creí que te alegraría ya que después de todo yo no estoy muerto ni tu loco, que mas se puede pedir?"  
  
Brad separo a Omi de él dirigiendose directamente frente de Schuldich, la conmocion, el odio y la furia dominaban a Crawford.  
  
"Estas Vivo"  
"Por supuesto que si"  
"Por qué?"  
"A que pregunta debo responder primero, por qué fingi mi ropia muerte?, por qué te implique en ella?, o por qué regrese a Inglaterra?, tendrás que ser mas concreto Crawford"  
"TODAS!!!, maldita sea" Brad levanto sus manos como si fuera a pegarle pero solo mesó energicamente su cabello. "Todas"  
"Vamos!!, pegame ya estoy acostumbrado"   
"Yo nunca te pegue, zorro desgraciado, aunque Dios esta de testigo que debería haberlo hecho"  
" Y por que no lo hiciste, hubiera preferido golpes a tu rechazo, nadie me rechaza y menos un hipocrita arrogante que me desecho como un zapato viejo porque no era el unico hombre en mi vida" Schuldich levanto su glacial miraa hacia Brad "acaso la virtud es el unico requisito que debe tener tu esposa u esposo, Brad? Es evidente que si, aunque me pregunto si todavía encuentras esa cualidad tan atractiva como antes de llevarte a la cama a tu inmaculado esposo"  
  
Una vena en el cuello de Brad se asomo al escuchar la palabras de aquel desgraciado, solo la mano de Omi en su espalda lo calmo de no hacer algo peor.  
  
"Tu falta de inocencia era lo que menos reprochaba de ti, pero en cambio tu arrogancia, tu falsedad, tus manipulaciones, tu egoismo, eso fueron los motivos por los cuales no quería saber nada de ti"  
"Pero tu me amabas, lo sé"  
"Hubo un tiempo en que si, te ame, pero descubri el alto precio que debía pagar por ti... y no valias nada en absoluto"  
"Maldito!!!, he vivido un infierno por tu culpa"  
"No, has vivido el infierno por tu culpa Schuldich, Dios mio todos estos años, mi padre, mi cordura... y ahora mi esposo... TU!!! Zorro desgraciado, planeaste toda esta conspiracion, ni fue Youji Fuiste tu!!!"  
"SI fui yo!!!! Y por que no hacerlo, he pasado seis años de mi vida con un parasito psicopata, he renunciado a mi juventud, dinero y el poco orgullo que me quedaba y todo sabiendo que tu también vivias en un infierno, pero llego a tu vida mi hermanito, quien pense que haria tu vida imposible, pero a cambio de eso el estupido se enamoro de ti, y mas encima tu te mostraste amable con él; Omi consiguio todo, tu dinero, tu titulo, tu cama, TODO lo que yo quise y que debio haber sido mio!!!!!!"  
"Estas loco Shucldich, deberia hacer que te ecierren"  
"cualquier cosa es mejor que el infierno en el que vivi"  
  
Omi miro a su esposo con ternura, diceindole que no sacaria nada bueno con eso, que le dejara todo a él, le prometio una fuerte cantida de dinero a Schuldich a cambio de que se fuera de Inglaterra y si es que atrevái a volver Brad mismo haria que lo encerraran. En tanto para Youji que seguía conmocionado por todo Omi le dijo que no volviera a aparecer mas e su vida o en la de su esposo mientras ambos se retiraban a Broddginton dejando atrás todo ese pasado lleno de odio.  
  
La pareja deja Wisham con dirección desconocida, más tarde a Ken una carta le dice que todo ha salido bien y que desde ahora empezarían su vida de verdad, Ken supuso su paradero pero no los molesto para que disfrutaran de mas intimidad.  
  
En Spraystone dos figuras miraban el horizonte tranquilo por primera vez, ambos pensando en miles de cosas para el futuro juntos.  
  
  
"Ahora si seremos feliz del todo verdad, Brad?"  
"Si, eso es algo que nunca debió ser, no sé como me deje llevar por la venganza"  
"Pero me consuela que al gran amor que te tengo permitió sanar esas heridas que llevabas y descubrir al gran hombre que eres"  
"Te había dicho que te amo" Brad abraza a Omi.  
"Supongo que eso era lo que había querido escuchar todo este tiempo"  
  
Un beso sella por fin el final de seis años de sufrimiento, para Omi empezaran a ser años de dicha junto con hombre que ama y del que se gano el amor con esfuerzo; una lechuza blanca alzando el vuelo los distrae de su beso para observar como se iba volando alto por el cielo..... como su amor...  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
Brad: esto es injusto!!!!!!!!   
Clow: por que?  
Brad: me pusiste como un perfecto bestia en ese fic...  
Schuldich: y yo no soy tan malo ^_^  
Clow: Por lo menos no te mate, schu-chan ^_~   
Schuldich: canalla  
Clow: bueno bueno.... pero no voy a arreglar el fic....... *shini arranca seguida de Schuldich y Brad*  


Volver a Weiss  



End file.
